No Pet Zone
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [Café AU] Akira has seen some very strange things happen in Café Leblanc. From getting unique customers to having a cute detective visiting you every day to countering an attractive woman who decided to break the rules of no pets in the café. Cats aside, Akira wondered if the pet that Branwen had really was a dragon…


**No Pet Zone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That belongs to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan. Finally, I do not own Persona 5. That belongs to ATLUS.**

 **Summary: Akira has seen some very strange things happen in Café Leblanc. From getting unique customers to having a cute detective visiting you every day to countering an attractive woman who decided to break the rules of no pets in the café. Cats aside, Akira wondered if the pet that Branwen had really was a dragon…**

 **Pairing: Implied Akira/Akechi**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Humor, Spiritual and Friendship**

 **Warning: Cursing and unintentional OOC**

 **Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Steam VS Smoke" AU. **

**This universe is actually back. I made a mental note that if I update in this universe, it will only be if this event is going on. Even if this is listed in the Smash Universe, a lot has gone on sense 2015. That means that I can add a few more series to the list. Basically, I can add stuff from other Fire Emblem games, Persona 5 and Dangan Ronpa (specifically V3). In this situation, it's an excuse to literally use Akira working at a coffee shop like he doesn't already do that in canon. Enjoy! In this universe, Akira is 18, Goro is 19, Red is 18 and Branwen is 27.**

* * *

Akira Kurusu has had his share of odd customers in his life. He was fortunate enough to be able to obtain a job due to his mother's connections. He just didn't expect that working at Café Leblanc would generate a lot of laughs and create friendships he thought he could never obtain. Along with that, he managed to get into the University of Kleos with the help of these friends. As long as he stayed out of trouble, his life was set for the next couple of years.

The life of a barista allowed Akira to have an easy-going life when he wasn't going to class or hanging out with friends. That was the type of person he was. Ever since that incident in high school, he wanted to distance himself from having emotional roller coasters in his life. Alas, the chaos always found its way to him in the form of customers from different backgrounds. Akira could handle people that needed their coffee in order to function as a human being. He could handle rude people that just wanted to give him a hard time. He could even handle obnoxious children that were brought along just so they wouldn't be left at home. So when a very attractive lady came in with a purse that clearly hid something that wasn't supposed to be in the store, Akira didn't know how to act.

It was a normal day in the café. Akira didn't have class today so he volunteered to look after the café while Sojiro was out. At around 8 AM, a certain someone came into the café for his usual coffee. This someone was Goro Akechi, one of the most famous detectives out there. How an idol like Goro would even come into a humble café like this was a mystery. Perhaps Sojiro won him over with his brew. Perhaps it was for the curry. Perhaps it was because the location was so obscure that his crazed fans wouldn't be able to find him here. Perhaps Goro found the raven haired male who often served him in the morning to be attractive…but that last one was wishful thinking.

Regardless of the reason, Goro became a regular and regulars were treated with special care. Sojiro often rolled his eyes whenever he saw Akira spend more time on the detective than the other customers. It didn't take a genius to see how much Akira enjoyed interacting with someone his age. Add to the fact that both of them had a cat and they were able to relate to one another.

Sojiro had a rule for his café. No pets were allowed during work hours. Any pet that belonged to Akira or his friends had to be upstairs in the attic. The cats cared now about this rule. Akira's cat, Morgana was a devious black cat that had no problem using his cute charm to get what he wanted. Goro's cat, Snowball was a hyperactive furball who often chased her tail and knocked expensive objects over while she was playing. Goro often kept her hidden just so he wouldn't get yelled at. Akira found it amusing how the detective needed to resort to hiding his cat when he was in a place like Café Leblanc.

Goro may have been the customer that Akira enjoyed interacting with the most but there were other customers that have stopped by. Many college students often came to the café usually for the high quality coffee or the curry. Many of these students were from the University of Kleos but some were from the University of Dionysia. One of these regulars was a young male named Red. He was a friend of one of Akira's other friends (Ryuji) who studied zoology. Red was kind of a slacker but still managed to do well in the study he was in. Red's reason for coming to the café was mainly for the curry. If he ordered a coffee, it was for someone else. Akira had a few ideas on who he might have bought it for, but it wasn't Akira's business.

When it was just those three, Red would ramble on and on about events that were going on between both universities. Goro would sip his coffee in silence before leaving for his job. When the two left, Akira would be alone and have to deal with the usual customers but around this time, Sojiro would come back from whatever he was doing.

Today, Sojiro didn't return and the two regulars stayed longer than normal. When the door opened, Akira thought Sojiro was running late. To his surprise, he stood face to face with one of the most attractive ladies he has ever laid his eyes on.

The new customer was a tall, dark skinned woman with medium length red hair and heterochromatic eyes. In other words, her right eye was blue and her left eye was green. She immediately stood out even if she wasn't trying to. She wore a black business suit in an attempt to cover as much of her body as she could. Akira had to wonder how the suit was able to contain her breasts. Even if she wore something like a suit to conceal herself, her cup size was too large for the suit. She carried a black bag that hid something inside it. The barista knew this by claws poking out at the bottom of the bag. Granted, it could have been a cat that she wanted to keep hidden given the **NO PETS** sign outside of the store but alas…

"May I have the special to go today?" The woman requested.

"Coming right up!"

Akira wasted no time to prepare. He wanted to observe the woman. Goro didn't seem to mind that an older woman decided to take the seat next to him. The woman clearly was in a rush with how she looked at the clock in the café. Why was she here?

"Yo, Branwen! I haven't seen you in forever! Is my Charizard doing okay?"

The woman jumped at the voice. Goro raised an eyebrow at Red who addressed her so casually.

"R-Red…" the redhead spoke, "I didn't know you were here…"

"Of course! I come here all the time and I get coffee for Blue! Why are you here? Are they overworking you? How is Usher? Is he doing okay?"

Branwen paled at the mention of Usher. Goro's expression darkened while he observed the lady. A secret conversation clearly transpired in front of Akira but he didn't know what to think. He just focused on making the coffee. Before he had a chance to even serve her, Red decided to make things in the café more uncomfortable.

"Is Usher in the bag? Branwen, you know that you can't keep him there. He's only going to grow irritable."

"I know…but I need him with me so I can…" Branwen's voice trailed off.

"Hey, let me cheer him up. He likes me."

"I wouldn't recommend it Red…he's-"

Branwen was cut off by Red who quickly closed the gap between them. He grinned as he immediately unzipped the bag and reached into it. Red really needed to know when to keep his hands to himself. The moment his hand went into the bag to see if Usher was inside, a loud chomp echoed in the room. This did in fact confirm that there was an animal in there but…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Branwen's eyes widened seeing what her pet had done. Red pulled his hand back quickly. If he wasn't wearing gloves, there would have been a lot of blood. There were now holes in Red's gloves though and only a little bit of blood.

"IT HURTS!" Red screamed as he ran to the bathroom in order to soak his hands with cold water.

Akira shot Branwen a suspicious stare. Branwen noticed and immediately stood up from her chair. She quickly shuffled through her pockets and pulled out some change. The redhead then slammed the money on the table causing the table to rumble due to her strength. Akechi had taken his cup of coffee off of the table so he wouldn't have to worry about the cup tipping over from the impact.

"Ma'am, I know that I have cats wandering around, but this is a no pet zone…" Akira started.

"My apologies," the woman apologized immediately. "I didn't think my dog would lash out like that. I will take my leave."

Branwen said it was a dog but both college students caught a large scaly tail popping out of the bag. That was clearly not a dog. It was silly but Akira ended up asking anyway.

"Is that a…dragon?"

Branwen stormed off before Akira could get his question answered. That might have confirmed his suspicion but he wouldn't know. The worse part was that the attractive redhead probably wouldn't return.

Once Branwen left, Red came out of the bathroom. He continued to hold onto his hand. Akira sighed realizing he would have to get the first-aid from upstairs. Red stopped him.

"T-There's no need Akira. I-I just remembered I had something to do!"

Red sounded like a defeated man ready to throw his life away. Perhaps that was an exaggeration. Still, it was strange to see the normally hyperactive student rush out of the café despite the injury the animal had caused him. When Red left, it was only Akira, Goro and the two cats who ignored what had just occurred the past few minutes and continued playing with one another.

"Uh…this is awkward…" Akira starts. "Sorry you had to see that Akechi. Red isn't usually…"

"It's quite alright Akira-kun. I have seen stranger things…"

The conversation died down between the two. Akira sighed realizing that the detective didn't want to talk to him after what happened to Red. It puzzled the younger male when Akechi took a notebook out of his suitcase and started jotting something down. Akira wanted to ask what the older male was doing but felt that it wasn't his place to ask unless Goro told him. Alas, the detective was secretive due to his occupation it would be a while until he got anything out of him.

This was for the best anyway. Goro wrote down the usual event that had occurred not too long ago and made a mental note to follow up on it later. The idea that dragons existed in this day and age needed to be looked up on for important reasons…

* * *

 **Me: Done with 2201 words. Notes!**

 **1\. Because it's in the Smash Verse, I didn't want to give an exact location of where Café Leblanc would be. I think it would be weird if the Smash Brothers AU had fictional locations and then you got Persona 5 which takes place in Japan. It's why I wrote it so vague.**

 **2\. Snowball was referenced in the other AU fic Black and White. I like the idea of Akechi having a white cat to Akira's black cat.**

 **3\. Branwen is from Queen's Blade Rebellion. Her dragon Usher is actually a huge dragon she can ride on. In this universe, I made it a baby dragon that can fit in her purse. I also dressed her up like an office lady given how she has a gladiator slave outfit by default and no one is going to be walking around like that in an AU.**


End file.
